


ocean sounds for sleeping

by Newregistration



Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Chatting & Messaging, Family, Family Vacation, Gen, Internet, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quests, Sad, Social Media, Sort Of, Texting, basically what if half-bloods could use cell phones & the internet with no problem, google search history, maybe funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration
Summary: how to tell mom bad news without her being disappointedfnunyfunny jokes.funny cat1:23 pmfeeling like I might fainthow to tell if you have a feverrfeverflu simptomswebMD1:43 pmmy best friend is being weirdfriend acting weird1:48 pmTEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: GroverHey Percy where are you?UnreadTEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: GroverPercyUnreadEssentially what if Percy had access to a cell-phone and wifi instead of being restricted because he's a half-blood?
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681645
Comments: 79
Kudos: 144





	1. ocean sounds for sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kicked outo of school aigan  
> how to tell my mom I got kicked out of shcool agian  
> how to tell mom bad nows

**Google Search History**

kicked outo of school aigan  
how to tell my mom I got kicked out of shcool agian  
how to tell mom bad nows  
how to tell mom bad news without her being disappointed  
fnuny  
funny jokes.  
funny cat  
1:23 pm

feeling like I might faint  
how to tell if you have a feverr  
fever  
flu simptoms  
webMD  
1:43 pm

my best friend is being weird  
friend acting weird  
1:48 pm

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Hey Percy where are you?  
**Unread**  


**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Percy  
**Unread**  


**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Where did you go?  
**Unread**  


**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Do you have my phone number?  
**Unread**  


**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Percy are you ignoring me?  
**Unread**

**Google Search History**

is it mean to ditchm y friend  
am I a bad friend if I don’t wiat for somone even tough I said I would  
redditt AITA  
1:51 pm

can my stepdad take my money  
stepdad steeling from me  
how to get my mom to divorce my stepdad  
why doesnt my mom get divroced  
ocean sounds  
ocean waves youtube  
3:56 pm

 **To: Mom**  
Hi Mom when aer yuo getting home?

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom**  
Percy! Are you home yet, sweetie?  
**Read**

 **To: Mom**  
yes

 **To: Mom**  
are you coming soon?

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom**  
I’m on my way home now. I have a surprise for you!  
**Read**

**Google Search History**

muntouk  
montuak beach cabin  
montauk whether  
montauk weather  
chesseberger monauk  
cheeseburger montauk  
cat photos  
6:56 pm

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Hey Percy where are you?  
**Unread**

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Did you tell your mom about what happened?  
**Unread**

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Tell your mom I’m looking for you  
**Unread**

**Google Search History**

how to find out about my dad  
how to find out about brith parent  
find my birth dad not adopted  
ancestry.com  
cat photos  
cute cats and dogs  
funny  
funny videos  
7:02 pm

hw to statr a fire  
how to start a fire beach  
7:24 pm

fire safety  
7:28 pm

funny  
funny jokes  
percy name meaning  
perseus name meaning  
saly name meaning  
sally name meaning  
grover name meaning  
gabriel name meaning  
blue  
sleep music  
ocean sounds  
9:38 pm

new york wteather  
ny wether  
Montauk eweather  
storm montauk  
11:45 pm

my friend is a ghost  
goat  
friend is a goat  
1:03 am

syatr  
satyr definitoin  
satyr images  
9:45 am

greke goose  
greek gods  
how to know if you’re in a cult  
cult  
what do cults do to you  
centaur  
is god real  
10:34 am

how t obring soemoe backk t olife  
hoo to brign soemone back to life not cpr  
five staegs of geif  
underworld greek gods  
haesd  
Hades  
brign someone back to life greek myth  
greek myth death  
orphuss  
Orpheus  
scean sounds  
ocean sounds to sleep youtube  
8:56 pm


	2. posidon god of the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poesdieon  
> posidon god of the sea  
> poseidon god of the sea

**Google Search History**

nancint greek  
nancient greek duoingo  
duoingo greek  
duolingo greek  
laerning greek dysexia  
learning a second langauge dysexia  
7:34 am

demigod  
perseus myth  
7:40 am

archery video  
am I crazy  
archery for dummies  
archery greek dog  
archery greek god  
which grek god is your parent quiz  
which greek god are you quiz  
greek mihtology quiz buzzfeed  
7:58 am

how to run fast  
how to run fast without practice  
9:02 am 

how to not die wrestling  
wrestling easy  
wrestling easy basics youtube  
10:42 am

canue mitholgy  
canoe mythology  
canoe greek myth  
canoe greek god  
11:01 am

how to bring someone back from the dead  
greek myth death  
greek myth underworld  
Greek myth revenge  
11:23 am

my dad is alive  
my dad is alive and hasnt contacted me  
redditt relationship advice  
funny cat videos  
funny  
r/funny  
12:00 pm

how to sord fihgt  
how to sword fight  
sword fihghting tips  
sword fight basics video  
basic disarm sword youtube  
2:58 pm

greek mthyology for dummies  
greek mythology for dummies  
greek myth sparknotes  
5:04 pm

**5:43 pm - MISSED CALL: Gabe**

**VOICEMAIL BOX: 1 NEW MESSAGE: Gabe**  
_“Hey, kid, you better tell me what you did with my car! They’re saying they found it on Long Island Sound. You better hope it’s not totaled, punk, or you won’t have to worry about where you’re going to school next year. I told you not one fucking scratch on my car. You better fucking find somewhere else to fucking live.”_

**Google Search History**

ojoining the amry  
how to join the army  
news percy jackson  
news percy jackson sally jackson  
funny pets  
youtube  
5:43 pm

funny  
youtube  
cute cats  
sleep music  
ocean sounds to sleep  
9:34 pm

duolingo greek  
dysexia  
overcome sylexia  
reading dyslexia help  
greek aduio book  
8:02 am

athena  
athena goddess of  
9:14 am

how to use a sword  
10:46 am

posiedon  
poseidon demigod childrn  
poseidon demigod  
poseidon myth  
water healing  
poseidon father powers  
found out who my irth father is rettid  
found out who my birth father is reddit  
7:34 pm

**7:24 pm - MISSED CALL: Gabe**

**NO VOICE MESSAGES**

**Google Search History**

youtube  
email  
can my bightness setting go lwer on my phone  
can my phone brightness lower  
nows percy jakson  
news percy jackson sally jackson  
news percy jackson sally jackson disappearance  
percy jackson sally jackson kidnapping  
r/legaladvice  
cat videos  
10:34 pm

poesdieon  
posidon god of the sea  
poseidon god of the sea  
ocean sounds for sleeping  
11:03 pm


	3. I'm 12 can I go to prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm 12 can I go to prison
> 
> do they send twlev yare olds to prison?
> 
> what is prison like
> 
> funny cat videos

**Google Search History**

duolingo greek

7:23 am

how to make freinnds

how to make freinds at cmap

how to make friends at camp

athena

hremes mith

hermes myth

8:45 am

poseidon mths

poesiedon myths

why didn't my dad ever contact me

yahoo answers

news

10:02 am

cat videos

funny home videos

12:04 pm

percy jackson sally jackson dasippearnce

mother and son missing freak accident

how does phone tracking work

how to make my phone untrackable

phone untrackable easy not illegal

I'm 12 can I go to prison

do they send twlev yare olds to prison?

what is prison like

funny cat videos

cute pets

funny pets

dolphin videos

7:56 pm

ocean sounds for sleeping

9:24 pm

zeus wants to kill me

r/legaladvice

zzeus smite

pinocle

pinchole game rules

pinochle game rules

8:35 am

furies

furies hades myth

how to interpret a propehyc

interpret a propechy

prophecy

online psychic reading free

psychics scam or not

9:12 am

what to pack on ques

quest

roadtrip what to pack

i wish my mom were alive

10:32 am

flying shoes

hermes flying snalds

hermes flying sandals

what does it meaan when a guy make syou blush

11:45 am

anaklusmos

11:54 am

antha vs poseidon

athena poseidon rivalry why

olive trees athena

poseidon girlfrind

poseidon girlfriend

funny cat videos

what to do on roadtrip

12:35 pm 

news missing son mother car new york

6:30 pm

**VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES**

**MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom**

_"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."_

**PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE**

**THURSDAY, JUNE 10TH AT 3:46 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom**

_"Hi, Percy, it's Mom. I hope you're studying hard for your exams, and that's why you missed my call! I've been missing you so much. I have so much to tell you---and I have a surprise for you at home! I'll show you when you get back for vacation. Call me back when you have a minute. Love you!"_

**PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE**

**NO SAVED VOICE MESSAGES**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO REPLAY PREVIOUS VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO REPLAY PREVIOUS SAVED VOICE MESSAGES**


	4. aunty ems reviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> google maps  
> food near me  
> aunty ems rveiwes  
> aunty ems reviews  
> 11:43 am

**Google Search History**

gryehound ubs  
lincoln tunnel greyhound bus explosion  
news  
11:30 am

google maps  
food near me  
aunty ems rveiwes  
aunty ems reviews  
11:43 am

Kkilnl muedsa  
12:23 pm

how to piss my dad off  
12:45 pm

get rid of quistosmo  
get rid of mosquitos  
4:32 pm

cute cats  
places to charge phone  
nearby charging statioins  
5:34 pm

pan  
pan greek god  
god of the wild death  
7:54 pm

how to comfort friend  
friend can read emotions  
cute cast vidseo  
best cats  
cat with laser yotube  
sleep music  
ocean sounds sleepnin  
7:58 pm

poodle hates me  
poodle hates me help  
poodle growling  
can dogs read  
can dogs read spificially poodles  
6:38 am

Amtrak station locaytion  
why do my friends talk to animasl  
6:43 am

gladiola poddle  
missing dog  
missing poodle  
6:54 am

want to hear my moms voice agian  
miss my mom  
7:32 am

sally jskason cafabook page  
sally jackson facebook  
8:22 am

news mother son disappearance  
lincoln tunnel greyhound explosion  
percy jackson  
how to oviad pilcoe  
how to avoid poilicie  
how to avoid police  
wikihow disguise  
10:30 am

**VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES**

**MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom**

_"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."_

**PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE**

**THURSDAY, JUNE 10TH AT 3:46 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom**

_"Hi, Percy, it's Mom. I hope you're studying hard for your exams, and that's why you missed my call! I've been missing you so much. I have so much to tell you---and I have a surprise for you at home! I'll show you when you get back for vacation. Call me back when you have a minute. Love you!"_

**PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**PRESS 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO SAVE VOICE MESSAGE**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO NEXT VOICE MESSAGE**

**NO SAVED VOICE MESSAGES**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO REPLAY PREVIOUS VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO REPLAY PREVIOUS SAVED VOICE MESSAGES**

**YOU PRESSED 1 TO EXIT VOICEMAIL**

**Google Search History**

paranoya  
am I begin paarnoid  
nothing bad has happened am I being paranoid  
4:13 pm

how to no todrool in my slepe  
how to not drol in my sleep  
4:32 pm

making deals greek gosd  
deal bring someone back to life hades  
5:29 pm

what does corn look like  
why is there so much corn  
5:43 pm

spehr wast wind  
zephyr west wind  
6:02 pm

why is america just corn  
ohio is just corn  
corn  
6:16 pm

does anythign other than corn exist  
6:18 pm

what tsate is after ioho  
map of amrica  
corn  
ocean sounds for sleeping  
7:32 pm


	5. gateway arch biult when

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase
> 
> Work:
> 
> Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX
> 
> Email: 
> 
> Notes: ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES! PERCY, YOU BETTER NOT CONSTANTLY TEXT ME!
> 
> SAVE
> 
> ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline
> 
> Work:
> 
> Phone: (800) 009-0009
> 
> Email:
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> SAVE

**Google Search History**

cron  
8:56 am

trivai  
random trivia  
trivia game  
8:59 am

fnuyn visoed  
funny videos  
news  
news percy jackson sally jackson  
sally jackson facebook page  
9:54 am

why is there so much cron  
can corn cause depression  
10:32 am

architsadure  
architecture  
gateway arch biult when  
gateway arch date built  
siteseeing gateway arch  
3:02 pm

google maps gateway arch  
3:08 pm

winter soltisce  
winter solstice  
3:19 pm

enchilada monster  
echidna mother of all monsters  
santa monica water  
st louis arch news  
3:47 pm

Amtrak station google maps  
Amtrak train schedule to denver  
3:52 pm

****ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase****

****Work:****

****Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX****

****Email:****

****Notes: ONLY FOR EMERGENCIES! PERCY, YOU BETTER NOT CONSTANTLY TEXT ME!****

****SAVE****

****ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline****

****Work:****

****Phone: (800) 009-0009****

****Email:****

****Notes:** **

****SAVE****

****CALLING Camp Half-Blood Landline****

****Transcript:****

_“Camp Half-Blood, Luke Castellan speaking.”_

_“...”_

**3min34sec**

turning into a pine tree  
greek myth turning into a pine tree  
what to do if someone told me something they shouldnt  
how to tell if you hvae a cursh qyiz  
how to tell if someone has a crush  
6:02pm

food nearby  
resturaunt near em  
cheeseburger near me with phone charger  
6:32 pm

ares  
ares mithlogie  
Ares mythology  
Ares mythology girlfriend  
aphrodite  
6:48 pm

waterdanl  
Waterland water park directions  
7:03 pm

athnea myth sdiper  
girl scrad of spiders  
what does it mean if you ride the thrill ride of love with a girl  
caught on tv by accident  
on live tv by accident  
7:36 pm

nesw sally jackson percy jackson  
percy jackson news  
8:23 pm

why does everyone have daddy issues  
rededit r/relationshipadivce  
rededit r/relationshipadvice  
8:32 pm

**VOICEMAIL: NO NEW VOICE MESSAGES**

**TO EXIT VOICEMAIL, PRESS 1**

**TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES, PRESS 2**

**YOU PRESSED 2 TO LISTEN TO OLD VOICE MESSAGES**

**MONDAY, JUNE 7TH AT 5:32 PM - VOICE MESSAGE: Mom**

"Hi, Percy! You missed my last call, sweetie. Is anything wrong? Call me back when you have a chance. I love you so much and miss you while you're at school."

**PRESS 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**YOU PRESSED 1 TO DELETE VOICE MESSAGE**

**VOICE MESSAGE DELETED**

**Google Search History**

how toundeltee a voicemail  
how to undelete a voicemail  
recevor accidentally deleted voicemail  
recover deleted voicemail wikihow  
can I recover voice messege android  
deleted voicemail help  
9:24 pm


	6. what time is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Clock’?  
> GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Calendar’?

**Google Search History**

zebra talked to me hlep  
talking to animals crazy  
las vegas food near me  
8:34 am

lotus hotel and casino reviews  
8:37 am

**Google Play Store Search Results**

lutos hetol and casino app  
lotus hotel and casino app

**DOWNLOAD ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’?**

**YES**

**DOWNLOADING...**

**GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Contacts’?**

**YES**

**GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Clock’?**

**YES**

**GIVE ‘LOTUS HOTEL APP’ PERMISSION TO MAKE CHANGES TO ‘Calendar’?**

**YES**

**APPLICATION DOWNLOADED**

**OPEN?**

**YES**

**Google Search History**

time  
4:23 am

what time is it  
12:16 am

Whta yaer is it  
date today  
11:34 pm

what to do with unlimited money  
sdudenly rihc  
suddenly rich  
12:04 pm

silent one hades  
the rihc one greek myth  
12:35 pm

sally jackson fceabook  
sally jackson facebook  
blue candy  
blue food  
google maps santa monica  
sally jackson facebook  
1:02 pm

**DOWNLOAD sally-and-percy-mother-son-dance.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?**

**YES**

**IMAGE DOWNLOADED**

**DOWNLOAD dec-12-percy-sally-gingerbread-house.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?**

**YES**

**IMAGE DOWNLOADED**

**DOWNLOAD percy-sally-montauk-2003.jpg FROM ‘Facebook.com’?**

**YES**

**IMAGE DOWNLOADED**

**VIEW?**

**Google Search History**

what is a good deal for a mattress  
6:34 pm

doa recording tsudios dardess  
doa recording studios address  
google maps  
6:43 pm

good excuse to be dead  
how do you die quiz  
6:45 pm

rebeus defintion  
erebus definition  
6:56 pm

**NEW PHONE SET UP**

**ADD CONTACT: Mom**

**Work: (XXX) XXX-XXX**

**Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX**

**Email: sallyjackson@newyorkcandyshop.com**

**Notes:**

**SAVE**

**ADD CONTACT: Annabeth Chase**

**Work:**

**Phone: (XXX) XXX-XXX**

**Email:**

**Notes:**

**SAVE**

**ADD CONTACT: Camp Half-Blood Landline**

**Work:**

**Phone: (800) 009-0009**

**Email:**

**Notes:**

**SAVE**

**Google Search Results**

recover phone soaked in water  
fix phone saltwater  
phone fell in ocean help  
recover images from broken phone  
recover voice messages from broken phone help  
8:03 pm

flights new york today  
lax airport directions  
8:16 pm

can you bring a sword on the plane with you  
8:16 pm

plane anxiety tips  
will the plane casrh  
what to do before teakoff  
what if the plane crashes  
plane crash survival odds  
sally jackson facebook page  
how to put phone on airplane mode  
9:45 pm

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
We’re on our way to Half-Blood Hill. Are you sure you’re okay, Percy?  
**Read**

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
we cna trun back around and come with yuo if oyu need us  
**Read**

**To: Grover, Annabeth**

wish me lukc guys. Just tell Chiron about erevything

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Grover**  
Don’t worry, Percy, you can count on us!<  
**Read**

**CALLING Mom**

**Transcript:**

_“Mom! Are you there?”_  
_“Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby.”_  
_“Mom, he said you’d come back... I almost didn’t believe it, I can’t believe you’re here---I’m on my way---”_  
_“Percy, honey, I just appeared this morning, your stepfather was so scared… just out of thin air, and I couldn’t remember anything---”_  
_“Mom…”_  
_“---and your stepfather told me you were a criminal and I said no, not my baby, not Percy, and he was so mad---Percy, honey, are you close, when are you getting here?”_  
_“I’m on my way, Mom... I’m in a taxi, don’t worry about me---”_  
_“Oh, sweetie, I was so worried about you---”_  
_“Mom, did he do something? You said he was mad---”_  
_“It’s okay, honey, just get here as soon as you can… tell me what happened, honey---”_  
_“...”_

**8min43sec**

**Google Search History**

sucplture art contests  
sculpture art contests  
2:02 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to credit my inspiration for the image as Leslie Allen's 'A Lovely Beach Day'.   
> I may add more images depending on how it goes, but,,, digital art is really hard. Also, I'm not really sure how the formatting for this goes, but hopefully adding the image doesn't mess it up for you to view---let me know if the format gets weird for you.   
> Thanks for reading!!


	7. how to meut a group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CStoll: hey precy we waited until you came back from your quest before adding you  
> TStoll: ew ddin;t really think youd come bcak alive

**Camp Half-Blood Group Chat**

**CStoll:** hey precy we waited until you came back from your quest before adding you

**TStoll:** ew ddin;t really think youd come bcak alive

**Luke Castellan (Moderator):** we’re really glad you did

**clarisse:** no were not

**clarisse:** prissy

**wienc:** hi percy

**sagarden:** welcome

**fletch:** hi percy!!

**silenab:** Hi xoxo

**sleepythedwarf** _ turned off notifications for this group chat _ . 

**anonymousbear:** hey

**Lee Fletcher:** hey welcome!

**Harry N:** hi from the Apollo cabin

**Beckendorf:** hey, man

**Drew:** hiya, Percy

**turniptulip3:** hi percy!

**turniptulip3:** damnit stoll dhange my naem back

**TStoll:** sorry cant understand you turniptulip3

**turniptulip3:** i haev sydelxia

**Annabeth:** welcome to the camp hlaf blood group chat, percy

**Percy Jackson:** uh

**Google Search Results**

funny  
puns funny  
youtbe funny  
youtube funny  
you ahd noe job  
you had one job  
iwastesomuchtime  
why sacrifice lunch to greek gods  
i hate sitting alone at lunch  
ancient greek memes  
sword fightign funny  
12:23pm

archery how to  
arhcery wikihow  
how to string a bow  
2:01 pm

ancient greek alphabet  
how to read greke  
grek duolingo  
greek mythilgy quizlet  
3:24 pm

arts and crafst gift for mom  
easy arts and crafts for mom  
arst n crasft for complete idiots  
4:34 pm

funny  
funny jokes  
cute cat videos  
r/awww  
cerberus cute  
obedience school  
amricas funniest home videos  
wtf fun facts  
how to convince your mom you should get a pet  
is it wrong to be glaad your stepfather died  
jokes to make freinds with  
how to make your dad proud  
r/relationshipadvice  
ocean sounds forsleping  
ocean sounds for sleeping  
8:04 pm

how to meut a group chat  
how to mute a group chat  
2:34 am

date today  
9:45 am

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom**  
Percy, you know that I’ll love you no matter what, sweetie.  
**Read**

**Google Search Results**

should I go home or not  
how to make a big decision  
pro con list tips  
can i avoid making deicisoins forever  
9:56 am

**TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth**  
hey hsould I save you a place at the lava wall  
**Read**

 **To: Annabeth**  
Luke and I are going to train together a little

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Annabeth** Okay tell him hi from me!!  
**Read**

 **CALLING Camp Half-Blood Landline**  
**Transcript:**

 _“Chiron...anyone...help…”_  
_“...”_

**2min02sec**

**To: Mom**  
Hey mom, I’ll be comign home this afternoon

 **TEXT MESSAGE RECEIVED: Mom**  
Great! I’ll have dinner ready.  
**Read**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do Percy's time at Yancy as a prologue, let me know. I'll do it if there's any interest! Thanks for reading!


End file.
